If I had wings
by Celestrial Eclipse
Summary: It's about Rini and Helios.They had once been friends but it was forgotten.Now only Little rini is left to bare her life alone.But something else,Something else big is coming to claim Rini and her unknown powers.Stupid summary,Just read....


Um.....I hope you people like this story.....  
  
Title-If I had wings  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter1-The rose of the sun  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Small lady....Small lady my dear where are you?"Cried mama.I peaked behind the corner as I saw mama and papa coming.Filling with happiness I ran towards them.Bouncing up and down,skipping on the way.Mama was beautiful.She stood there holding an umbrella to keep away the sun's rays.Papa stood next to her.His arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Mama!Papa!"I cried happily.As I skipped to them,then I suddenly tripped on a stone and bruised my knee.It wasn't the pain, it was the shock of the fall that got me crying. "Mama!"I called out.  
  
Mama and Papa walked over.They looked down at me. "Get up Small Lady.Don't cry."Said Mama softly.  
  
"Get up Small Lady.It's only a little bruise.Come on get up."Said Papa stern yet soft.  
  
"It hurts Papa."I said as I began to cry louder from being neglected by my parents.  
  
"Come on.Get up."Said Mama.She smiled at me.I got up as told even though my knee really did sting.  
  
"There.You'll be ok"said papa.  
  
"Come small lady,we must get you dressed and ready for the ball."said Mama.That was when I remembered the ball was today.It was to honor my birthday a week ago.Mama and Papa had been away when I turned 900.Although I only look 9 years old.I just stopped growing one day and it seems I'll be stuck like this forever.I'll never be a lady like mama.Never a beautiful lady like mama.  
  
I walked with mama back into the castle towards my room.  
  
On the way there we passed a couple of servants cleaning the stairways.They were talking about something I couldn't quite hear.As we got closer they all stopped and turned back around to clean.One of them glanced back at me and sneered.I frowned in confusion as I wondered what they could have been talking about.  
  
I followed mama up the stairs and around the corridor.We finally came to my room.Mama then sent me away to wash as she set out my dress and shoes.It was my Nani's job to help me dress,I guess mama felt guilty she had missed my birthday.  
  
After I had finished dressing and my hair was all done mama told me to wait for my Nani to walk me out to the ballroom then she left.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror sadly.I would never grow and become a lady.I would always stay the same clumsy little girl.I hated myself for that.Why couldn't I ever grow?  
  
Mama had chosen a silver dress for me that looked exactly like her own.That made me feel even worse.Although Pluto says I look like mama I know she's only trying to cheer me up. Mama seems to always be where the light was at and I always cast in the shadows.  
  
My Nani had come.She looked down at me kindly as I spun for her to see the dress,all the while faking excitement. Besides Pluto,Nani was the only one who seemed to love me as much.Of course mama and papa care for me but they are always busy.  
  
I took Nani's hand as I followed her out to the ball room. Somewhere I heard a voice anouncing my entrance.Nani pulled her hand away then urged me down the long stairs to where mama and papa was standing.I've done this so many times but I was still so clumsy and nervous.I tripped but caught my balance right on time.There where some laughter among the crowds.I felt so weak and naked standing there.Oh curse these short legs of mine! I couldn't stop.I walked on with my head held high.I was praying to my grandmama for her help.I hoped with all my might for her grace as I walked down.  
  
When I reached the bottom mama and papa smiled down at me.I smiled back, I saw someone coming in the corner of my eye and I turned around.It was Valen.I smiled at him then rushed over."Valen!"I exclaimed.  
  
"You look lovely princess!"He cried smiling.  
  
"Don't push it Valen"I whispered back.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"He asked.I rolled my eyes at him but took his hand either way.Although I did seem clumsy when I walked down the stairs but whenever I was with Valen the whole world seemed to disapear and I had grace that grandmama had probably had...I had known Valen since forever.Strange enough he never seemed to grow either.He was alot older than me about as old as the sun.He was the sun prince and heir to the thrown,son of the High King Helios.The sun was such a strange place.It might seem like bursting flames but it was really only an illusion.The sun was really made of pure glass that made everything about it look like flames from far away.But I've been there before and to my supprise it was a pure white paradise. Everything,almost eveything seemed to be made of glass.  
  
Valen had been my only comfort.The fact that I couldn't grow was a pain the was stuck deep in my heart.  
  
We danced and whirled around.Valen's pure white hair shown silver in the light and his gray eyes shimmered.He always wore white.It was the royal color of his kingdom.  
  
He was my best friend.  
  
I loved him for that.  
  
For being the only one who understood me.  
  
For being the only one who knew how it felt.Never able to grow.Never able to be free from who I was.But to stay like this forever.  
  
The music had stopped and we walked away from the dance floor towards the balcony.  
  
"My dear Rini..."He said to me.He had always called me Rini while everyone else called me small lady.  
  
"Yes?"I asked and looked up at him expecting a joke or to be teased as he usually spoke in that tone to tease me.But when I saw his face I realized that it would be one of those moments.When he begins to change and the presence of a child, a mere boy disapears from him and he becomes a different person.  
  
"Something is coming Rini..."He said.His voice filled with ancient wisdom and his face set in a strange stare.He looked past me to the moon.I stayed quiet,waiting for him to go on.  
  
"An evil force is coming and only you can help us all."  
  
"What do you mean?"I asked.  
  
'What could I possibly do?'I thought to myself.  
  
"You have a great power.I can sense it."He said.Then he looked down at me and smiled.I looked up at his eyes confused.What could he be talking about?  
  
"Please promise me Rini,always stay pure..."  
  
"Wha...?"I began but he continued not letting me speak.  
  
"There's a great power out there Rini...I have to go protect it.But it's not in our time...It's deep in the past.I'm leaving now, to find it.Setsuna is going to give me one of the time keys."He said quickly.Still with his eyes looking deep in mines.  
  
"But you can't go.I can't lose my only friend."I cried.  
  
"Just a friend...?"He said quietly and smiled.  
  
I looked away even more confused.I could feel myself blush at his comment.  
  
"you might not remember me when I leave."he said sadly.  
  
"But why?"I asked him looking back up in his eyes.  
  
"It's part of the plan.Only Setsuna and I will remember.It cannot be any other way."He said.  
  
"But why?Why won't I be able to remember?"I asked urgently.I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek.  
  
"You will see me again...But when you do,I will be called Helios,For then I will become the true king."he said then reached his hand down to my face to wipe away the tear.  
  
"But your father?"I asked  
  
"He will die trying to defeat the force.The force that is coming."He then took both my hands and cupped them together.A small light appeared.I felt something in my palms.When he let go I opened my hand and saw a pure white rose made of glass in my hands.I smiled.The rose of the sun.  
  
"I love you.."He said to me.I looked up to reply but I found him gone.His voice echoed in my head.The last three words he said to me.I felt a sudden pain in my heart.I started crying.I sat down near the white roses on the balcony and cried.My tears poured onto the glass rose.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Good?Bad?Should I continue?Should I quit?Please review!! 


End file.
